Avera
Avera '''was the second and strongest of Parseri's two lieutenants but is now a member and ally to the Z-Fighters. '''Alignment: Neutral Good (Formerly Neutral Evil) Home: Earth (Formerly Star Base Salad) Race: Hera-jin Battle Power:?????????????? Occupation: Training Assistant at Kame Dojo (Formerly Second liutenants of Parseri) Goals: To be free and protect Lonwei. Personality Techniques, Abilities & Transformations * Galactic Buster- This is an energy wave used by Averaas his ultimate attack in her Full Power form. It is the most powerful variation of the Grand Smasher. * Galactic Blow- This is an energy sphere used by Avera in her full power form. * Grand Smasher- * Revenger Cannon * Saturday Crush Story A hera-jin who as a child was saved from being eradicated with rest of her people at the hands of Bojack and the destruction of the planet Hera. Her parents had acquired a ship for them to escape the planet from Bojack and his crew, however as they secured young Avera into the ship and we're about to enter themselves the spaceport was rocked with an explosion. One of Bojack's men, Kogu had come to destroy any survivors as well as any chance for them to escape. Seeing no way out for all of them, Avera's father rushes in to fight Kogu to buy his family time to escape. Avera's mother however knows that it won't be enough and closes the ship's door and launching the ship into space but not before hugging her daughter telling her to be brave and that they love her so much, she then rushes to aid her husband but are both killed when Kogu decided to stop fooling around and fires a beam at the distant ship thinking he aimed at the oxygen compartment to die slowly from lack of oxygen. His aim was off however and instead fried the circuits and caused the ship's computer to initiate cryo sleep thus putting Avera to sleep for centuries while the universe changed around her as the ship drifted through space. Centuries later in the western galaxy Avera's ship is found by the new saiyan empire twenty years since its creation. After discovering that Avera was a hera-Jim from the long dead Hera race they checked her power level which was 4000 which proved that she was a hera-jin since her race was known for their high power levels even as children. Parseri decided to take Avera as her student a future lieutenant. Avera was forced to learn how to fight and kill without hesitation and even developing and perfecting her own fighting style which employs quick and precise attacks aimed at vital areas and using her natural agility and grace to her advantage. However, with all her training Avera had to also endure torment at the hands of Sergit, Parseri's first lieutenant and Parseri herself, belittling her at every turn, as well as physically abusing her should she ever disobey orders. During one of the training sessions with them, Avera age twelve faced off against Sergit with Parseri overseeing it. Avera had one the spar quickly without Sergit landing a single hit, Parseri praised Avera's quick development and promotes her to be her second lieutenant which infuriates Sergit to no end, not only was he easily bested by a child but now that same child was to be his equal in rank. Sergit attacks Avera from behind and begins to beat on her mercilessly while shouting at her, ridiculing and insulting her people, calling them weak and worthless, getting her angrier at every word as she tries to defend herself, but then he shouted that her parents died like the scrum they were, and that's when she snapped. Remembering her parent's deaths, the destruction of her home and her years of torment at the hands of Sergit and Parseri caused her to go into a rage and transform into her full power Hera form which she used to throw Sergit off of her and attacks him relentlessly, breaking his bones while shouting die over and over. She about to land the final blow to him but is stopped by Parseri who until this point was enjoying seeing her subordinates kill each other as well as Avera's new power up. She then proceeds to beat Avera unconscious stating to her that while she has no problem with Avera killing Sergit it would be too much effort to look for another liutenant. After that, Avera became more complaint to following orders and locking her heart away in order to survive. She became a stoic and efficient fighter carrying out her missions without fail all the while waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill both her tormentors when they least expect it and escape from the empire. The opportunity presented itself when Arlik ordered his army including Parseri, Sergit and the remaining Desa Brigade to invade earth. She planned to kill Parseri after she was tired and worn out from fighting and defeating her opponent, which was a shame since she took a liking to Kumiko when she practically bitch slapped Sergit unconscious. She is intercepted by Longwei who quickly incapacitated the soldiers that were sent with her. The two begin to battle and are somewhat evenly matched which is strange that a human is matching her blow for blow even when she is using a lot of effort. However unknown to Avera, Longwei has secretly been using his newly learned technique the Kōatsu to amplify his attacks in very quick unnoticed bursts. The only indication that he is using Kōatsu is color of his eyes which where violet instead of brown. After another clash they seperate and Longwei compliments Avera on her fighting skills which she reciprocated. He also tells her she is not a bad person and wishes for them to stop fighting so that they can talk peacefully. Surprised by this Avera says he would not be saying such a thing if he knew what she has done, how many she has killed and she feels nothing. Longwei however tells her that this isn't true, having searched her feelings when they fought and while she has done a great number of bad things she shoulders great regret for it. "You haven't killed your yet Avera, you can still make up for past sins." Avera with tears in her eyes begins to remember all the horrible things she did and shouts at Ba'zz "Y-YOUR WRONG I HAVE NO GOODNESS IN ME AND I'LL SHOW IT BY KILLING YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS" and with a yell she transforms to her Full Power Hera form. The battle begins anew and Avera has the clear advantage even after Longwei entered into Kōatsu phase 1. After a one-sided battle with Avera giving Longwei a thrashing she proceeds to finish him of with her ultimate attack Eraser Edge and fires a wave of pink and white energy beam. Longwei retaliated with his new attack the Bang Beam and fires a purple energy wave with electricity arcing around it back at Avera. Their ki attacks clashed with the sound of a cannon fire and Avera is rapidly gaining ground said she continues to shout that he is wrong about her. As for Longwei, he sees he has no choice but to unlock Kōatsu phase 2 if he hopes to win or at least survive, and with a shout he enters phase 2 and pushes forward. With the ki clash now more or less even both combatants pour out everything they have to overcome the other, but the clash builds and builds in size becoming unstable and detonated with both Avera and Ba'zz caught in the blast radius. What seems like hours later Avera groggily opens her eyes and realizes she is still alive but tired than she has ever been and in a great deal of pain with little energy left. She sits up and looks at herself to find that she is pretty banged up. She looks around and sees Ba'zz sitting cross legged by her side looking just as bad as her, he greets her and she congratulates him on his victory, however he says that it was in fact her that won not him. He explains that after the explosion Avera charged into it for the kill but she hesitated and instead grabbed him and shielded him from the brunt of it all, protecting him with no regard for her own safety and fell unconscious afterwards. He smiles at her and reaffirms his previous claim that she still good in her. Avera begins to cry lamenting on the people she has killed and the lives she has destroyed. Ba'zz tells her that everyone can start over, everyone deserves a second chance and this was hers. And with that he formerly introduces himself, Hello my name is Ba'zz. It's nice to meet you.” Avera wipes away her tears and laughs for the first time in years and greets back "Hi my name is Avera. Please take care of me okay." Just then a ki blast lands and detonated between them knocking them aside. Sergit lands and says that Avera is pathetic as always and says she is still the same weak little bitch who couldn't stomach a little blood. Apparently Sergit had regained consciousness sometime after Avera transformed and saw everything that followed afterward. Sergit calls her a useless traitor for not completing her mission and even going so far as to spar her opponent when victory was in her grasp. He battles with her and has the upper hand in the fight because of her exhaustion. Avera tries to fight back but she's too tired and is then struck down to the ground upon which she beaten on relentlessly by Sergit who smiles in glee "Hahaha! Just like the good ol'days ain't it? But now ain't got nobody and no surprises saving yer worthless as do ya?" Sergit then creates a ki ball in his hand ready to drive it into Avera's chest. "With you and Parseri dead I'll be promoted to general an-" but before he could finish he hears a voice call out "Kame-yaridan" and ki beam burst through the arm holding the ki ball, leaving a bloody stump in its wake. Seeing her chance to end one of tormentors for good, Avera kicks the screaming Sergit high into the air and fires off her most powerful ki blast “It's time for you to die SERGIT. HERA'S RAGE." And with that, Sergit is nothing more than ash. Avera begins to fall but Longwei catches her. Revitalized thanks to Daiku handing out Senzu beans for everyone, she assists the Z-Fighters in holding off Legendary Arlik when former survived the explosion of Star Base Salad, and give Gokai and Jincade enough time to learn the fusion dance from Vegeta Jr. Category:Good Category:Females Category:Z-Fighters Category:Alien Category:Female